bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daite Hattori Onigokua
Daite Hattori Onikogu (抱いて服部鬼ゴクア, Onigokua Daite Hattori) is the main protaganist of Bleach: Prince of Retribution. He thrives to become a great shinigami like the tales of his father and find out the truth of his past. Appearance Daite is a tall young man who has caramel tan skin, with black eyes that have strange tints to them in various lights. Daite has long shoulder length hair that is a black bluish color. His hair is left in a fashion where he has two large bangs that shape his face and spikes back. Daite has also made his hair have one lock on each side in side bangs that rest on his shoulders. Each lock of hair is threaded into a large black bead, where the hair splits into three braids. When Daite is in casual situations, he has these braids rest on his shoulders. During other times, the braids are set behind him. Daite's body is at its optimal best without him having a large amount of bulky muscle but with large amounts of strength and speed. From his mother's training regime that he has been in since he could pick up a sword, Daite has formed a perfectly symmetrical set of 8-pack abs along with numerous riblets. His biceps can enlarge half their size and his pectorals are stiff as the tempered steel he wields. Daite's physique is only seen when he makes powerful movements or stretch, which is similar in fashion to Bruce Lee. A recurring theme in Daite's appearance is that he is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his age because of this. When he is not moving, Daite's body just holds the outlines and cut figure of where his muscles are. Daite's shihakusho is significant;y different from those of normal shinigami. The young shinigami wears the common black hakama, white hakama-obi and warabi, but the tabi are black in color. Daite wears a half open white kosode with a black vertical line that goes down the uniform on each side from the shoulders with the kanji for the quote, "Live by the sword." Daite makes these kosode himself feeling that the color black depressed him too much. He has also made variations of the kosode, resulting in long-sleeved, short-sleeved, sleeveless, and backless ones as well as the normal elbow length kosode. Underneath his kosode, Daite is wrapped in bandages similiar to his mother, but are located over his abdomen. His arms are covered in fingerless black arm protectors that run the entire way up his arms with many small arm-belts adorning them. He carries his sealed zanpakuto from a string wrapped around his belt in the Iaido style. It is worn with the edge facing down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a normal katana. In his gigai, which he utilizes alot of, his facial features and hairstyle remain identical to that seen in his spiritual form, with the only real difference being his clothing. He predominately wears a black V-necked T-shirt with long sleeves and a golden watch worn on his right wrist which happens to be a gift from Ino. His lower attire usually consists of a pair of light blue denim jeans with deep pockets and a chain dangling from the hip pocket on the right-hand side and another from the left pocket. The tails of his shirt usually hang over his jeans. That outfit is worn whenever he is not in his school uniform. Personality Daite has a rather solitary and matter-of-fact attitude. Despite his increasingly growing power and prowess as a swordsmen, Daite has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest about his abilities. His naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle, as it becomes easier for him to maintain his composure to stay focused on the situation at hand, and ultimately notice everything around him. Daite claims to have lost everyone who was close to him, causing some reluctance to allow others to get close to him. Of the people who are still alive, Daite is on the best terms with Mei Sunnatori and his aunt, Hisaya. Although he remains ruthless against his opponents, Daite appears extremely protective of his allies and innocent people, as seen when he protected Mei from bullies during one of their walks from high school. He also appears to deeply understand those who have suffered from loneliness and hatred in the past by the look in their eyes. As the child of a former captain, Daite believes that the former ideals that each division and realm must mind their own business and solve their own problems without having to ask for the aid of the others in order to keep appearance and honor is a "ridiculous old-fashioned thinking" and that cooperation between the divisions as well as the three main realms, is fundamental in order to defeat those who stand as threats. History Daite is very sensitive about his past, as it drives him to do what he does now. It is what causes him great despair and is the one thing he wants to bury. He has though written his past down in various journals that depict his rise fall and rise again to the point he is in now. Synopsis Relationships Paraphanelia Powers & Abilities Perceptive Combatant: Due to his cool demeanor, Daite is able to keep a level head in a multitude of situations. He is able to keep an idea of all people and objects in an area as well as notice the things they do and assess the proper assumption of their actions to react accordingly. He is also able to decipher how an attack works after witnessing it. Enhanced Strength: During a fight against a massive Adjucha, Daite had halted its punch with a single open hand, and thrown the Hollow aside effortlessly. Later, by slashing downwards, Daite was able to cause enough force to generate a burst of wind, blowing all of the surrounding hollows several yards despite their massive size. Enhanced Agility: Despite his more laid-back attitude, Daite is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Vast Spiritual Energy: As a child, Daite is known to have within him a seemingly limitless dormant power, which at first only revealed itself when he experienced fierce rage. As he got older, he trained hard and gained access to a large portion of his power, and it was not until he was a young teenager that his power was fully awakened and he was able to use it all at his own will. He is powerful enough to fight off and defeat several Adjuchas-class Menos. Hakuda and Zanjutsu Mastery Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Daite is highly skilled in swordsmanship techniques, having trained under Saeko Onkugo. He has increased his strength and skill to allow him to become a high level Senior Captain Shinigami-level fighter. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks. His ability to wield his combat skills was evident as an academy student. Daite would be able to fight his father one-on-one, while still pushing the latter on his toes. He has shown the ability to use extreme speed mixed with a calm composure and precise attacks. He is prone to using same-slash attacks when provoked or enraged, which many times can cause the opponent to be effortlessly overwhelmed. Iaidō Master: Besides his regular fighting techniques, Daite is also a master of Iaido, a style of swordsmanship which involves drawing the sword from its sheath, striking the opponent, and then replacing the sword in the sheath. Daite has displayed considerable knowledge and skill in Iaido, though he rarely uses the skill, unless facing an opponent whom he cannot defeat using conventional means. He is capable of striking so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapon. *'Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Kujira Shōgeki' (鯨衝撃, "Whale Crash" or "Crushing Whale Impact") : A technique that mimics the motion of a whale's tail that rises above the ocean and then crashes back onto it. While lacking speed like other techniques, this technique has been noted to be exceptionally powerful. There are no direct descriptions of the technique. Hence, the "Crushing Whale Impact" has been reconstructed as a technique involving a light upward slash, following a demolishing slash downward , the force of which was able to create a giant crater and destroy the surrounding buildings *'Aragari' (アラバマ物語, "To Kill a Mockingbird"; "one step, sudden death") Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "heartbeat" of their opponent, the attack rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and sheaths the sword. This technique is done with with incredible precision and speed, as the user cuts down their opponent in a matter of seconds. This technique is capable of leaving deep, precise wounds in an opponent's body in a matter of milliseconds. *'Hoko' (矛, Lance)Using a sharpened blade, the user will use speed to get below their opponent and pierce them diagonally through the stomach and through their back. *'Senito' (千糸, Thousand Threads) A fast technique that involves slicing into the target multiple times, creating multiple very mild wounds along the body. The sheer pain that comes with this technique is said to be exceptionally painful. Hawk One-Strike Style (鷹ワン行使後背): A style of zanjutsu that was created by the captain, Saeko Onigokua for women with inferior strength that was taught to him as well when he started training as a child and could did not have the strength to hold a shinai up. The techniques are used for balancing power difference between opponents by managing to manipulate the opponent's strength. It is meant to not strike with the sword or to use ones power of speed but take advantage of the opponents movements. It has been showed in two ways to achieve this, to shift the direction of power or to manipulate the balance of it's opponent. *'First Wing: Early Summer Rain '(第1翼:五月雨):It is the first attack from Hawk One-Strike Style. Its a technique in which one places his sword to where his opponent will move. It is simple thrust technique and attacks straight at an opponent's throat. **'First Wing Crosswind: Rainbow Moon '(第1翼横風：レインボームーン):A technique that is similiar to its parent technique but it changes direction from the regular Samidare. Using the user's remaining strength to shift thier arm, that strength will twist the wrist and go for the throat, perfect for those last minute changes or getting past defenses. *'Second Wing: Heat Haze '(第2翼:かげろう):It has the same stance as Samidare and then from the same movement one spins out and performs a dodging blow. It is not only an attack but a counter and an evasive motion all in one. It is preferbally used on those who know Samidare already. Practitioner Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is knowledgeable in the minor Hakuda techniques but dwarf in comparison to a Master. Daite can perform simple blocks and strikes, but have the ability to learn and master powerful Hakuda techniques through training. *'Kōsoku' (Block) Crossing both arms, the user will simply block an incoming attack. Although not effective on Kido or sword hits, it can also be used to push back opponents at a close enough range. *'Handou' (反動, Kick) While just a kick, it is a close range kick charged with reiatsu. Used to break simple defenses.Tess *'Tesshō (鉄掌, ''"Iron Palm")An open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Hollows head to pieces with single strike. Hoho Mastery '''Shunpo Expert: During his battle against the Adjucha attacking Karakura High School, he skillfully dodged multiple attacks from several enemies demonstrating his impressive speed. He also greatly increased his speed at bladed combat, being able to do pull off many strikes in a blur. All of this increased speed is formed from his training regime. *'Senka '(閃花, "Flash Blossom"): A special Shunpo technique where Sora moves behind the opponent to directly attack and seal one's "Saketsu" (鎖結, Chain Binding) and "Hakusui" (鎖結, Soul Sleep) in two rapid stabs. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether they were attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Shihō no San - Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. Certain individuals may even be able to apply their elemental reiatsu to the technique, inflicting damage when the afterimage fades. Kido Knowledge Kido Practitioner: Daite had a small amount of training from the Shino academy so he only knows two actual spells. He kept this knowledge hidden from his mother as she disliked kido. Stats Zanpakutō Name: Getsu Zetsubo (ゲーツ死絶望 Gates of Death's Despair) Command: "Open thine gullet and swallow them whole so that they may experience all of thy power so that they are completely eclipsed by your influence." Element: '''Melee '''Zanpakuto Appearance & Personality: The spirit of Getsu Zetsubo resembles an inverted color version of Daite in mannerisms and appearance. His skin is pale like Ulquiorra's and has similar eyes. He has long ragged black hair. He is dressed in a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends with chains bound to his wrists, ankles, and waist and goes into an infinite darkness. Inside Daite's inner world which is completely black with darkness and has cavernous stone pillars scattered around, theses chains infinitely criss-cross as he walk around. Getsu Zetsubo also wears multiple blades on his body and is covered in scars from sword slashes. Getsu Zetsubo is portrayed as wise and calm in most matters, and fond of testing Daite in unusual ways, many of which have a purpose completely contrary to the stated goal. However, he is far more aggressive than Daite is, even at his angriest. He is prone to occasional outbursts of rage and emotion. He has a weird objective to keep Daite from becoming like himself as he can see it coming forth within his everyday life. Sealed Appearance: Its sealed state appears as a regular katana, with an incantation written on the top-most edge. Its hilt is black with a silver cloth surrounding it, which Daite can utilize in the efforts of using the blade like a flail. That is only one part of the zanpakuto. The sealed form also has two other parts, which both are tanto. One is worn in plain sight along with the normal katana, the other is actually hidden within the sheath of the katana which is longer than the blade itself. It is inside the bottom of the sheath, able to be drawn at anytime, usually in last moment situations. Shikai Appearance: In shikai his sword remains a normal katana and the two tanto become wakazashi, however they lose their guards and the blades are now crimson red. Another group of three blades similar to the former group are created and rest on his right hip while the former group rest on the left. He keeps each within their own sheath drawing each whenever needed. He is quite talented with using these six blades in combat, using various combinations of the blades, becoming rather dangerous with them in fact, but his mastery of their abilities is what scares most. Shikai Ability: *'Mangetsu (満月 lit. Full Moon):' Daite uses his skill in Iadio to perform this move. With all blades sheathed, Daite rapidly draws each blade sending a wave of reiatsu from each draw. The young swordsmen makes a total of thirty-six reiatsu waves, using every combination his two hands can hold. He is skilled enough to move while performing this technique to follow a target that dodges the initial waves. It has various uses as well such as being able to cloak his appearance in battle and to hinder an opponent's eyesight with the large amounts of energy. Another would be to serve as a shield for incoming attacks. It appears that Daite can also keep this technique activated for a considerable amount of time, and even use it for offense, which would theoretically allow him to release multiple reiatsu blasts at a single instant; however, these are not as strong alone as the original technique, but completely surpass the latter when fired together at a single opponent. The move works best at point-blank range or when the target is covered. *'Seikaitso Ito (生活糸 lit. Life thread)' Getsu Zetsubo can blast silver colored energy from the tip of its swords. The power of each beam varies from how long Daite charged it. *'Sorakujo (空を駆除 Exterminating Sky):' Daite fires a massive amount of reiatsu into the air and it forms a large, floating orb of reiatsu, similar in appearance to a large, full moon. Calling out the attack's name. he swing's his blade through the large orb. The orb immediately bursts, splitting into multiple black "meteors" which rain down onto the opponent. These meteors seem to "home in" on Daite's target, and cease only when the blast(s) hit something else. Bankai: Not Yet Available Trivia *Daite is highly versed in the arts of knitting and sewing, so much he makes his own Shihakusho. *Daite hates the color black. *Daite still drinks sake even though he is underage in the World of the Living *Thanks to Zanpakuto-Leader for the awesome image of Daite. *In some circles Daite is often reference to as "The Prince of Zanjutsu" due to his youthful appearance and his tendency to rely only on zanjutsu against opponents. *Daite shares the same voice actors as Byakuya Kuchiki in both Japanese and English. *Daite's sword style is based upon the Sakura One-Strike style used by the main character, Kurogane from the same titled manga by author Kezawa Haruto. *According to the author, Daite's main theme is Noel's Theme from Final Fantasy XIII-2. *Ken's theme from the Aniversay OST is Daite's hero theme. *Daite's bankai theme is Endless Despair. Category:Bleach: Roaring Conflict Category:Zanpakuto-leader Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Sendo Clan Category:Males Category:Captains Category:Captain Category:10th Division Category:9th Division Category:Tysomo-Raijin1